Love Song
by Midorikawa Ryuuiji
Summary: 30vicios. Tabla básica: #1 - Inicio. Love Song - DEATHGAZE Anhelo a esa persona, aquella que tanto ame en ese baile de confusión, mientras sostenía esta cálida angustia.


**Para:** .com/30vicios/

**Tema:** #1 - _Inicio_. {Tabla básica}

* * *

**Love Song.**

Roderich se encontraba sentado en el banquillo de su piano terminando de componer una melodía que se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana. Al acabar de escribir las notas en su cuaderno, comenzó a tocarlas una por una; primero lentamente para cerciorarse de que sonaban y se sincronizaban de a cuerdo a la tonada que quería darle a aquella melodía. A los pocos minutos, todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de una suave y tranquilizadora música; el austríaco se dejaba llevar con cada nota cerrando los ojos y meciéndose de vez en cuando, siendo presa del sentimiento que su propia imaginación podía expresar a través de sus composiciones.

_**Tu estación, la que amo, se aproxima sonando gentilmente en el viento, mientras me sacaba esta esponjosa herida, mi corazón aún temblaba.**_

Casi al final de aquella melodía, abrió los ojos y desvió su mirada por encima del piano. Terminó de tocar y permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos centrados en un solo punto de la habitación donde se entraba su tan preciado instrumento, el gran ventanal que daba al patio de su casa. A través de él podía ver cómo caían los blancos copos de nieve y cubrían de un manto albino su precioso jardín.

Albino…

Aquella palabra le hizo recordar por qué estaba en ese momento tocando el piano. Y no es que el necesitara de un motivo para tocar su piano siempre que quisiera, pero ese día en particular se había puesto a tocar para mantener la mente aislada de la imagen de cierta persona detestable que iría a su casa…

Hacía bastante ya que Prussia iba seguido a su casa… a molestarlo, para variar. ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a reírsele en la cara por cualquier motivo o simplemente para jugarle una broma? Desconocía si tenía algún pasatiempo o no, pero estaba comenzando a formársele en la cabeza la idea de que el pasatiempo del albino era hacerle la vida imposible a su persona, ya fuera con alguna broma sin sentido y nada graciosa, o simplemente con su presencia.

_**¿Hasta qué día continuara esta blanca tontería? Algún día en esta casa de juegos mi sonrisa será curada, seguramente…**_

Irónicamente, aún después de analizar todo aquello, había dejado de ver al prusiano como un estorbo en su vida. Ahora lo veía más bien como una… ¿compañía? Bueno, no tanto, en verdad no dejaba de ser una molestia, sobre todo con su actitud y su sonora risa de yo-soy-mejor-que-tú-y-no-puedes-evitarlo; eso más que nada le sacaba de quicio, aunque igualmente nunca hiciera nada al respecto.

De repente sintió el sonido de la puerta principal azotándose, entonces supo que el prusiano había llegado; de por sí ya se había acostumbrado a que entrara a su casa sin llamar a la puerta, era la forma extravagante de anunciarse de Gilbert.

_**Anhelo a esa persona, aquella que tanto ame en ese baile de confusión, mientras sostenía esta cálida angustia.**_

Sin embargo, no había llegado a pararse del banquillo en donde estaba sentado, que sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir ferozmente fuerte…

_Otra vez esa sensación…_

Se llevó la mano al pecho y comprobó en efecto que los fuertes latidos dentro de su pecho, y se apretó la camisa con fuerza. Emoción, angustia, ¿felicidad? Esos y varios sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de él, más cuando escuchó los pasos y la voz de Prussia acercándose a la habitación donde se encontraba.

_**Deseo estar cerca de ti, más suavemente que ningún otro. ¿Cómo harán estos sentimientos para alcanzarte?**_

Su respiración se agitaba más con forme escuchaba más fuertes los pasos del prusiano acercarse más y más. Sentía la cara hervir y hasta podía jurar sin verse al espejo que sus mejillas ardían en color rojizo. Era tan odioso sentirse así cada vez que pensaba o sentía cerca suyo al otro indecente; y a la vez era tan frustrante no poder decir nada y tener que quedarse callado… Realmente odiaba todo eso, no porque fuera malo, sino por ser eso… ¿amor?...

-¡Señorito, mi awesome persona ya está aquí!- Exclamó Gilbert, azotando la puerta de la habitación como antes había hecho con la puerta principal de la casa de Austria.

_**Tu estación, la que amo, desaparece en un gentil viento. El dolor se desvanece pero mi corazón aún sigue creyendo…**_

Dio un salto aún sentado, no por el estruendo de la puerta, sino al oír la voz del albino.

-¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no hagas eso, Obaka-san!- Le regañó sin darse la vuelta. Si el otro lo miraba en las condiciones en las que estaba, se daría cuenta y le haría la tortura del cuestionario intensivo hasta que soltara todo.

-Y yo te he dicho que te acostumbres porque no dejaré de hacerlo, kesesese- Rió el prusiano mientras caminaba hasta Roderich y se apoyaba un brazo en su cabeza como si de una mesa se tratara. -¿Estuviste escribiendo, Rode?- Preguntó observando el cuarderno. -¿La escribiste para mí?~- Canturreó agarrando el cuaderno. –Se ve bonita-

-¿Cómo sabes que es bonita si ni siquiera la haz escuchado y no sabes leer las notas?- Cuestionó el castaño tratando de sonar molesto.

-Sé que es bonita porque tú la escribiste, señorito~- Le susurró al oído, para luego lamerle levemente el lóbulo.

-¡¿Qu-Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Saltó el austríaco sonrojándose –si se podía más-, levantándose de golpe del banquillo y por fin viendo la cara del albino, que ante su reacción no evitó para nada reírse a carcajadas. -¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Me causa gracia cómo te pones cuando mi awesome persona haces esas cosas- Le contestó sin dejar de reír, pero ya no tanto como antes.

-¡No me pongo nervioso! ¡Es molesto, Obaka-san!- Dijo para después acercarse al prusiano y hacer un ademán de quitarle sin delicadeza alguna el cuaderno, más al tocar sus manos notó enseguida que estas estaban heladas.

_**Anhelo a esa persona, aquella que tanto ame en ese baile de confusión, mientras sostenía esta cálida angustia.**_

En cierta forma se sintió ¿mal? Gilbert había ido a su casa pese a que había frío y estaba nevando. -¿A qué haz venido hoy?- Preguntó tratando de calmase y sacando el cuaderno de las manos del otro con calma.

-… ¿A qué vine?... ¡Ah, sí! He venido a decirte algo muy awesome, kesesese- Contestó el albino.

-¿Qué cosa?- Roderich se volvió al piano para dejar el cuaderno donde estaba, volviendo a darle la espalda.

-No te lo diré hasta que toques esa canción para mí-

-No lo haré-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- Prussia caminó hasta el castaño y le abrazó por detrás. –Hazlo-

_**Deseo estar cerca de ti, más suavemente que ningún otro, ¿Cómo harán estos sentimientos para alcanzarte?**_

-¡S-Suéltame, Obaka-san!- De nuevo todas las sensaciones volvieron a su cuerpo. Sintió miedo, nervios, angustia… todo junto, y eso no le agradó. Comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más débil cuando Gilbert se le acercaba.

-No hasta que me digas que tocarás para mí-

-¡Dije que no!- Exclamó Austria, soltándose del agarre y caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, que aún se encontraba abierta, para salir de ella.

El albino se desconcertó un poco y arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba al aristócrata ahora? Ese día estaba más raro que lo normal, y con raro se refería a que ni siquiera el piano quiso tocar, pese él mismo se lo pedía. Fue hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo tras el austríaco.

-Oe ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Gilbert algo molesto.

-¡Nada!- Le contestó el castaño sin dejar de caminar y ni mirarle.

-¡Oe, Austria!- El albino se adelantó y le tomó del brazo para detenerlo, más el austríaco le quitó la mano apenas lo tocó.

_**Algún día, mi mano te alcanzará…**_

Después de eso un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en toda la casa. En cuando cruzó su mirada con los ojos del más alto, Roderich no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza para evitar que su sonrojo se notara.

-Aaaah, esto es aburrido, mejor me voy. Volveré cuando te calmes un poco, no puedo decirte lo más awesome de la historia si estás así- Musitó Gilbert entre molesto y… triste, de alguna forma; y entonces se encaminó a la puerta principal dispuesto a irse.

No puedo evitar que las reacciones que tomaba el castaño para con él… dolieran. Y si hubiese sido por él, le decía la razón por la cual había ido a su casa ese día, pero no podía. Sí era la cosa más awesome del mundo lo que tenía que decirle, pero también era algo muy importante, y por primera vez en la historia no tuvo ganas de pelear con Roderich para que le dijera qué demonios le pasaba.

_**Anhelo a esa persona, aquella que tanto ame en ese baile de confusión, mientras sostenía esta cálida angustia.**_

No le había recriminado nada al albino al verlo con ganas de irse de su casa, si después de todo él mismo había causado todo eso y seguro no podría arreglarlo con un simple perdón o algo por el estilo, al menos no cuando se trataba de Gilbert.

_**Deseo estar cerca de ti, más suavemente que ningún otro. ¿Cómo harán estos sentimientos para alcanzarte?**_

Roderich seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse ni decir nada, sólo escuchando los pasos que se alejaban cada vez más de él, cada paso con el cual sentía que su corazón se comprimía. ¿Sufrimiento? Él conocía bien eso, tal vez no más que nadie, pero sí lo conocía.

Pero en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se giró sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al ver que ya no había más nadie. Caminó hasta la puerta principal de su casa y tocó el pomo de esta, lo sintió cálido.

-Obaka-san…- Dijo entre dientes, apretando el puño. Abrió la puerta y enseguida la brisa fría fue contra su cara, como queriendo regresarlo a la realidad. Allí vio como el prusiano aún seguía caminando por el patio delantero rumbo a la reja principal de su casa. -¡Gilbert!- Gritó sin saber por qué… o tal vez sí lo sabía.

-¿Señorito?- Vio al austríaco acercarse, con el seño fruncido… y sonrojado.

-¿Al menos me dirás a qué viniste?- Roderich se maldijo internamente ante la estupidez de su pregunta. Gilbert no supo qué contestar, si decirle la verdad o no al castaño, y a causa de eso volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos, dejando escuchar sólo la suave brisa que acariciaba las plantas teñidas de blanco del jardín.

_**Durante todo este tiempo he querido estar cerca de ti, más débil que ningún otro, me pregunto: ¿Cuándo estos sentimientos te van a alcanzar?**_

-Eeh…- Él se también sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no sólo por lo que le estaban obligando a decir, sino también porque ver la cara de Austria de esa manera le había ver… ¿lindo? Demonios.

-I-Ich liebe dich…- No se esperó a que el prusiano le contestara su pregunta, estaba cansado ya, pero Roderich ya se había decidido y no había marcha atrás ahora. Gilbert creyó estar delirando. ¿Quién demonios había dicho eso?... La sangre se le heló y no precisamente por el frío. Miró al más bajo frente a él, que estaba mirando el suelo como antes lo había hecho cuando se encontraban dentro de la casa.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-

-Nada…-

-¡Qué dijiste, aristócrata idiota!-

-Si no escuchaste no es mi problema…- Musitó, creyendo saber que el rechazo sería lo próximo que vendría. Ya no podía retractarse de lo que había dicho y seguramente el otro le diría de todo. Qué idiota se sentía…

-Ich liebe dich… auch…- Las mismas palabras ahora venían de Gilbert. El castaño levantó la cabeza y le vio sonrojado a él también.

-No mientas, Obaka-san-

-¡Tú eres el que miente aristócrata! Mi awesome persona no dice mentiras…- Esa ni él mismo se la creía, pero no estaba mintiendo, no en esos momentos.

Ya el silencio se estaba cansando de hacerse presente cada vez que los dos hablaban, pero no importaba. Siguiendo su impulso, Gilbert suspiró entre molesto y nervioso, y tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus frías manos. Este cerró los ojos en un gesto de molestia ante la sensación, cosa que el más alto aprovechó para plantar un suave e inexperto beso en sus labios, abrazándolo también por la espalda y ayudarse a atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Por su parte Roderich se quedó inmóvil unos cuantos segundos procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, para luego corresponderle de la misma forma, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del albino.

* * *

Y yio sé que tenía que empezar con la #11 DDD: pero me urgía hacer un song fic con Love Sooong *luvs this song*

Este fic está dedicado a mi waifu **Daani**, a mi amour **Tammu**, a mi gemeliwiz de la vida **Ichigo**. También a mi prima **Caro** ;33; *luvs them*

Y especial agradecimiento a .com/ que de ahí saqué la traducción es esta canción :33

¿Review? (?)


End file.
